Conventional recreational vehicles (RVs) are available in a number of different types depending upon the size requirements and other desires of the purchaser. For example, the purchaser or user can select an RV that is motorized and can be driven by itself or one can be selected that requires a tow vehicle to tow the RV. Consumers increasingly want additional, increased interior room and also want to be provided with additional options available with the RV. One option that has found increasing commonality in the recent years is the incorporation of a rear section of the RV for storing one or more all-terrain vehicles (ATVs), dirt bikes, or other types of all-terrain, off-road, and recreational vehicles or motorized equipment, such as lawn mowers, etc. The section for storing the ATVs can be incorporated into any number of different types of RVs including motor homes and fifth wheel trailer type RVs. An RV for storing ATVs is often referred to as a “toy trailer” or “toy hauler.”
The toy trailer can include all the amenities of a conventional RV. The rear section can be an entirely separate area that is divided from a living area by a wall and a door. The incorporation of furniture in the rear section of the toy trailer is desirable since it results in an increase in the available space for use as a living area after the ATVs have been unloaded. Oftentimes the toy trailer has a pull down bed, benches, or tables that can fold up, via hinges or other device, against the inside of the side walls of the rear section of the toy trailer. By mounting a pull down bed, bench, or table to the side walls of the rear section, the user can simply swing the bed, bench, or table down when desired. The pull down bed, benches, or tables can swing down after the ATVs have been removed from the toy trailer.
When the ATVs are to be loaded back into the toy trailer, the bed, bench, or table is placed back in its storage positions, thereby increasing the overall available interior space in the rear section of the toy trailer.
The bed, bench and table are typically mounted on the side walls of the rear section. However, each bed, bench, or table decreases the amount of available space in the rear section of the toy trailer, since they must be stored on the side walls alongside the ATVs. Thus, there is less space in the toy trailer to store the ATVs.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,650 relates to a bed stored in an overhead area of a front portion of an RV where the driver and passenger seating is located. The bed is lowered when the RV is parked. A motor and a pair of torque tubes are disposed parallel to two side rails of the bed frame and are coupled so that the motor and torque tubes rotate together. The torque tubes span the length of the bed between two end rails positioned near the respective side walls of the RV. The torque tubes, the motor, and the side rails of the bed frame take up a significant amount of space, thereby increasing the amount of space required for installing and operating the bed. Furthermore, there are several rotating components exposed underneath the bed, e.g., the torque tubes and the motor, that are a safety hazard since items can be caught between the rotating components, thereby preventing the use of the underside of the bed between the side rails as a storage area. In addition, there are no safety mechanisms for preventing the bed from inadvertently dropping. Moreover, the motor moves with the bed, thereby requiring power cables to the motor to rise and fall with the movement of the motor. Having the power cable move up and down with the motor and the bed creates an unattractive appearance and a potential safety hazard.
FIG. 11 is an exploded perspective view of a section of a mounting assembly 1 that supports a bed (not shown) of a conventional bed lift mechanism as disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publications No. 2004/0262946, No. 2004/0262947, No. 2004/0262949, and No. 2005/0001449. The mounting assembly 1 includes flat irons 2 that are attached using fasteners (not shown) to a bed angle 3 that supports the bed. Each of the flat irons 2 connect to an L-shaped bed bracket 4, the horizontal portion 4a of which is positioned flush against the lower surface of the flat iron 2. The vertical portion 4b of the bed bracket 4 is coupled to a moving bracket (not shown) that moves up and down via a chain drive mechanism in a vertical member. The flat iron 2 is coupled to the horizontal portion 4a of the bed bracket 4 using a clevis pin 5. A cotter key 6 is inserted into a hole 5a in the clevis pin 5 to fasten the flat iron 2 to the bed bracket 4.
The bed bracket 4 is formed as a flat piece with a straight bend. However, this flat piece is not strong enough in some cases.
The bed bracket 4 is provided with a slot 4c. The length of the slot 4c allows the mounting assembly 1 to be provided in the RVs having walls that are not completely parallel. The clevis pins 5 can slide along the slots 4c in the bed bracket 4 to allow the bed to settle in position with respect to the bed bracket 4.
The flat iron 2 is offset above and at a distance from the bed bracket 4, thereby creating a leverage problem. This offset connection of the bed bracket to the flat iron 2 permits the beds to bounce up and down when the RV is driven. The clevis pin 5 and flat iron 2 create a fulcrum that pries the bed angle 3 from the bed. The fasteners that fasten the angle iron 3 to the bed support the entire weight of the bed while it is bouncing up and down. The weight of the beds create a jarring effect on the fasteners that pulls the fasteners loose from the bed. When the fasteners are pulled loose, the beds can easily fall down to the floor of the RV. As described above, the space under the beds is commonly used to store ATVs and other large items, which are damaged when positioned under the falling beds.
Furthermore, aluminum tubing is now very often used in forming the bed frame of the bed. Since aluminum tubing is relatively thin, the screws can pull out very easily from the bed frame, thereby making it more common for the beds to break away from the bed angle 3.
New holes must be drilled into the bed frame to reinsert the fasteners and to mount the bed frame back on the bed angle 3. This is an inconvenience to the user since it likely requires the operator to bring the trailer to a mechanic or repair center and also spoils the appearance of the bed.
The vertical members (not shown) of the conventional bed lift mechanism includes channels that are as deep as 2″. To install the bed lift mechanism, the user must insert screws within an opening in the vertical members, which has a typical width of 1″ or more, to fasten the vertical members to the side wall of the RV. However, if the installer accidentally drops the screw while positioning it inside the channel, the screw will most likely lodge in the chain-sprocket mechanism at the bottom of the channel inside the vertical member. Unless the installer retrieves the screw from the chain-sprocket mechanism, the screw may damage the chain-sprocket mechanism during the operation of the bed lift mechanism.
What has heretofore not been available is an alternative reliable lift mechanism for easily and smoothly moving the bed, bench, or table between a lowered position and a raised position and that provides an easy to install mounting assembly that ensures a stable and secure coupling to the bed or bed frame, while providing a small, motorized trailer.
What has also heretofore not been available is an alternative reliable lift mechanism that can be easily installed and assembled, is safe to use, and withstands vibrations and heavy loads. This bed lift mechanism has vertical track members that have a small enough slot for the movable bed brackets while eliminating potential pinch points, that include channels through which the movable brackets can move smoothly, and that can be securely fastened to the side walls of the trailer.